Demons: Friend or Foe?
by xxCaspa97xx
Summary: Bella Von Hidenburg was only 12 when her parents were brutally killed in front of her. With the help of her demon butler, she goes looking for her parents killers. When she also seeks the help of Ciel Phantomhive, how will she react when she finds out who did it?


**Year: 1885 AD**

_*3 years ago*_

"_Mum! Dad!" Bella screamed as she saw her parents get stabbed multiple times. The man heard her and turned around. She stood there shocked. The man had long black hair, piercing red eyes, stood 5'11 and he was slender. The man wore a black knee length long coat with silver buttons in front and long sleeves; a pair of white gloves; suit pants; a dark grey tuxedo vest, a white shirt with a stand up collar and pin-tuck in front and an extra slim black tie. He held multiple bloody knives in his hand, between his fingers._

_The petrified girl had waist length ginger hair, beautiful green eyes and plump pink lips. She stood 5'9, was pale, and was the perfect weight. She stood there with tear stained cheeks, red puffy eyes and nose and trembling with fear as the man came closer and closer to her. As he got less than 5 feet from her, she squeezed her eyes closed and held her breath. When she opened her once closed eyes, she noticed the man was gone. She fell to her knees and cried. In front of her was her mother and father on the floor, dead and bloody. She crawled her way over to them and broke down in tears. "I promise. I will get revenge for your death." I screamed._

"_I want you to help me get revenge. I don't care if that even means I will lose my soul afterwards. Just help me get the person who killed my parents!" I screamed at the demon._

"_I will help you until our search has come to an end. Until that day, you may call me William. You will also bare this sign on your upper left arm to show you are now part of this contract." He smirked. I nodded and shut my eyes._

**Year: 1888 AD**

_*Present Time*_

My name is Bella von Hindenburg. I am currently 15 years old. I have long brown hair. I have changed the colour of my hair because I looked too much like my mother. My parents were killed right in front of me when I was 12. The only reason I can see my parents being killed for, was theft. They owned a big business and liked to scam other companies so they can get more money, but I doubt that had any reason to do with this. People were too idiotic to notice.

The man that killed them was more of a butler looking man than anything, so I'm guessing he was either hired or his master did it out of pure hatred towards my family. My family and I were very rich so we had a Mansion. It was only two stories but it was bigger than any other Mansion in London.

"My lady, your lunch is ready, would you like me to bring it up to you?" William, my butler, asked.

William was young, he was 25 years old; 6'2. He had long, white hair; purple eyes; wore a white long coat with black buttons on the sleeves and front of his coat; white pants; a black shirt; a black belt and a black tie. His voice was deeper than the sound of distant thunder.

"Yes, please." I responded.

I then remembered he sounded a like my father. Just by the thought of him made me smile. I missed my father so much. He used to make my mother and I laugh on the days we were the most sad. I got pulled out of my thoughts when William came back into the room with a huge tray in his hand.

"For lunch today, you will have the selection of choosing what kind of sushi you would like. I've made; Salmon, Spicy Tuna, Regular Tuna, Eel, and Crab. As a side I have put together some of your favourite Miso soup." He smiled.

Instead of answering him, I just looked at his resemblance to my father. The same colour hair; the same cheek bones; the same nose. . . Heck most of his face looked like my dad. . . It feels like he never died.

"Miss?" He asked knocking me out of my thoughts again.

"Oh, uh, thank you William. That will be all." I smiled.

He put the tray of food down on my nightstand and walked to the door. He bowed a little and walked out closing the door lightly before he left. William has always been the type who can do just about anything. He can cook better than the Chef, clean better than the Maids and care for the gardens better than the actual Gardeners. And he will never use violence unless he is being attacked. I guess that was the good part about having a Demon Butler.

Before I knew it, I had finished my lunch. I got up to bring it back down to the kitchen. I opened my bedroom door and walked out into the hallway with the tray in one hand and my tea cup in the other. I was walking down the stairs when I slipped. The tray and my empty cup went flying in the air and I went flying down the stairs as well. Not even knowing William had caught me and all tray, plates and cups were piled in his free hand; I was still screaming with my eyes tightly shut waiting to hit the ground.

"Miss, you are alright. You can stop screaming now." William chuckled.

I opened my eyes to see that he was right. . .

"Thank you again, William. If you didn't catch me, the silverware would have been broken into many pieces and I would also be broken." I laughed.

He helped me get back onto my feet and walked toward the kitchen. I cleared my throat and he turned around. He raised an eyebrow and I stuck my arm out.

"Give me, you did enough, let me clean up. Please," I asked. He sighed and handed me the cup.

"All of them." I demanded.

He sighed heavier and handed the tray over as well. I smiled and walked toward the kitchen. He followed me to make sure I didn't fall or make a mess again. "You don't have to follow and watch me like a little child. I can handle this." I said. He didn't reply. I turned around to see that he wasn't there. . . I swear I felt him there not even a minute ago. . . Weird demon. . . I turned back around and started to hum one of the melodies my mother used to sing to me.

"Good day, Miss Bella, how are you today?" Imogen smiled at me.

Imogen was the Chef, she was 5'6, had long wavy, brown hair streaked with grey; hazel eyes, and a shy little voice. She has been with me through everything. When I came home the day my parents were murdered, she was there for me. She was like a mother to me.

"Excuse me, Imogen? I have to ask you something."

"Of course." She smiled.

"Tell me about my mom. I mean how was she like when I wasn't born. . ." I asked.

"She was just like you. Sweet, shy and loving. Now come, William has prepared you a bath. Go upstairs please." She smiled.

I sighed and went upstairs. Alfred was in the bathroom with the tap in the bath running. "Good afternoon Bella, are you ready for your bath?" William smiled at me.

"Yes, thank you." I smiled. "You can step behind the screen and undress. Your towel is behind there too." Most people would feel weird about being naked near a man you barely know, but he looks and acts like my father so I look at him as family.

I undressed and wrapped myself in the cotton towel. I stepped out from behind it and William was sitting on the chair next to the tub. He turned off the tap when it was high enough. "I will go get Imogen so she can wash your back." He said and left. When he was gone, I took off my towel and stepped into the bathtub filled with warm water and bubbles. There was a knock on my door and Imogen came in. She walked over to me and smiled.

"Would you like some help with your back?" She offered. I nodded and stood up with my back towards her. She took my blue loofa and started to gently rub my back. "We need to start looking." I said in a serious tone. "What are you talking about, My lady?" She asked confused.

I turned around and looked at her seriously. "It's been 3 years and we haven't even found one clue to who killed my parents. I want to start, now." I said. "I will go tell William. . ." She got up and walked out.

I finished my bath and stepped out onto the cold, tiled floor. Usually Imogen would dry and dress me, but she hasn't come back yet. I wrapped myself in the towel that William gave me and dried off. I then walked over to my room and got dressed in my blue dress. It was a sleeveless - laced up corset; long ruffled skirt with a black fringe; and a big bow which ties in the back.

I put my black heeled boots on and walked down the stairs in look for William and Imogen. I found them in the dining room arguing.

"We can't do anything about it until she has grown up! She is too young and foolish to even try to do this!" I heard William scream.

"But you have to let her do it sometime! She's strong enough and she swore her soul in exchange for revenge. So now you have to do your part and help her." Imogen argued back.

"I will. But not yet. We don't know where to even start looking"

"Start by asking around town. Or take a trip into the upper part of the city!"

"We will start our search on the day of the new week. No earlier, no later." William said with such irritation in his voice..

"I want to start now." I interrupted. They both stopped talking and looked over at me. "Please, Imogen is right. You have to do you part. You can't just think I'll forget about this!" I screamed.

"Get your coat on and lets go." William said rubbing his temples.

"Now? Like this moment now?" I said confused. I looked outside and saw there was thunder and lightening and heavy rain.

"Yes, now. You want to go, so go get your coat and we'll leave. I have an idea as to where to start." He said. "Okay…" I said and walked up to the coat rack. A big crash of thunder struck and I screamed my lungs out. I heard a chuckle behind me. "Did somebody get scared by a little thunder?" William joked. "You don't get it. You don't know my past so do not joke around with me!" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh? Then do tell me." He said with a pinch of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and put my coat on. "Maybe some other time…" I said, with fear in my voice. He helped me into the carriage and the horses started to walk away from the house…my safe place. I wanted to know where we were going but William was driving so I couldn't. I closed my eyes and started to think back to when I was a child…

"_Mummy, I'm going to play in the rain!" I screamed up the stairs happily. "Okay, be safe and make sure you wear your hat and jacket. I don't want you getting sick! And stay close to the house!" She yelled back. "Yes mum." I said and skipped out into the light rain. I saw a big puddle on the ground and jumped in it. When the ripples went away, I looked down in it and saw a butterfly in the reflection. I smiled and started to chase it. I chased it through the forest for half an hour and then it went into a tree. "Bye Mr. Butterfly!" I smiled. I looked away from the tree and noticed I was in the city. My face went pale. _

_I turned around and saw a big horse and carriage. "Excuse me! Mister!?" I screamed up to the driver. "Little girl!? What are you doing out here? It's going to storm in a few minutes ,get home now!" He warned and left before I could ask him how _**to **_get home. "Mu-Mummy! Daddy!" I fell to the floor and started crying. I didn't know which way I came in from. The rain started to get heavier and heavier by each passing minute. I got up and started to run in the direction that I thought was home. There was a loud crash of thunder and the lightening lit up the whole sky. _

_I screamed and ran down an alley. I sat down on the ground, huddled into a ball and cried. More thunder crashed. I screamed as the loudest one rang through my ears. I looked up in the sky and a large lightening bolt hit the building that was less that 6 feet away from me. I screamed and got up. I ran and started to knock on houses. No one would answer. I found an empty box and crawled in it. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to fall asleep. Within an hour I finally fell asleep._

I opened my eyes and noticed I was crying… I wiped them away. If I was crying… did I scream too? I wonder if William heard me… I noticed the carriage was slowing down. I also noticed that there was no more thunder and rain. 'How long was I sleeping for…?' I thought to myself. I moved the curtain and saw the cloudy grey sky. William opened the door opposite the one I was looking out. I screeched as I heard him clear his throat. "Sorry My Lady. We have arrived at the Phantomhive residence." He said.

"Who are they?" I questioned. He sighed.

"They can help us."

"How exactly?"

"Sebastian and Ciel can help. Just believe me." He said.

I sighed and then walked out of the carriage. We walked up to the house and just as I was about to knock on the door, there was a crash. "Uhh… William… are you sure about these guys? They seem… busy…" I said. He sighed heavily and knocked on the door. After a few screams and crashes the butler opened the door. Me and William's face was like (o,o'). "Erm. . . Please excuse the ruckus, how may I help you?" The butler asked.

"We would like your help tracking down a man." William said. This butler. . . He looked oddly familiar but I can't remember where I saw him. Maybe somewhere in the city I might have bumped into him? Whatever nothing big I doubt. The man let us inside of his home. "My name is Sebastian. My Lord is in dealing with a… guest…" He seemed to hate the person that was there. "You may come in if you like." He gestured us inside.

William and I shared a glimpse and walked in. "My name is William and this is my master, Bella. I would like to talk to Ciel if you don't mind." William said. Sebastian sighed heavily and led us upstairs into the study. "You may have a seat. He will be in shortly." He said and left.

"Are you sure about this William?" I asked. He seemed hesitant. "Yes?" He seemed more unsure about this than anything. I sat down on the couch and William stood next to be, beside the armrest.

After a few minutes, Ciel walked in with irritation slapped across his face. "Yes?" He asked as politely as he can. I stood up and said, "I want help get revenge for my parents death."

He looked at me in shock. "You have the same objective as I. Butler, let me talk with her, alone. Go find Sebastian." Ciel ordered him. William didn't move. "William please, it will only be a moment." I said. "Yes my lady." He bowed and left.

"That's a good butler you have. I couldn't expect less from a demon. Always protect his master." Ciel said looking down at his ring. "How did you know William was a demon?" I asked.

"Because I know a demon when I see one, Sebastian is too, a demon."

"He is?"

"Yeah. I made a contract to get revenge for my parents death as well. They died in a fire on my 10th birthday."

"I'm so sorry. My parents were killed in front of me 3 years ago."

Ciel tensed. "How exactly did they die?" He asked seeming a bit nervous about my answer.

"A man in a butler outfit with long black hair killed them with kitchen knives. I thought he was going to kill me too so when he was coming towards me I shut my eyes. When I opened them, he was gone and my parents were on the ground… dead, bloody and lifeless…" I said starting to tear up a little.

He got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked. He turned around and faced me. "I have to go talk to Sebastian about this." He turned around and left quickly.

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

I found Sebastian in the kitchen with Bellas' butler. "Bella would like you back upstairs." I told him. He looked at me and left.

I"You killed her parents." I said to Sebastian as he finished preparing the tea. "What?" He asked.

"3 years ago, you went out to kill Mr. and Mrs. Von Hidenburg, am I mistaken?"

"No, you are right."

"And that little girl, that was her." I said.

"They have to leave then." Sebastian said looking down at me. I honestly didn't want her to leave. I wanted to tell her it was Sebastian and I, but I don't want William to kill me. And if I say it was someone else, then Bella will die anyways because of the contract. So in the end, she dies…

"I will tell her the truth." I said.

"But My Lord…then William and I would have to duel because of your parents also. You do know William started the fire here at the Phantomhive mansion." He said with a small smirk growing on his face.

"Wha-!?" I was in shock. How and why would she want the Phantomhives dead!? Sebastian took the tray with the tea and headed for the study. "Would you like me to tell them or shall you My Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"You can do it…" I mumbled. We headed upstairs to where I last left Bella sitting down by herself. I was thinking over and over on the ways this could end… none of them ended well…

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"William… is it just me or does Sebastian look…familiar…?" I asked him. "He too is a demon. I know of him and we saw each other once. But it is against the rules to interact in any way with another demon." He said.

"So we shouldn't be here?"

"No. He doesn't know anything about us and I want it to stay that way."

"…Why… what would happen?" I asked right before Ciel and Sebastian walked into the room. I guess I wouldn't be getting an answer from him any time soon…

"Bella, William." Ciel bowed a little. He was nervous, you could tell by the way his voice was a little shaky. I nodded at him in return.

"Come with me for a moment." He said and held out his hand. I thought for a moment and decided to grab it. "We will be back momentarily. Sebastian… talk with our guest." He ordered Sebastian. "William…be nice." I said to my butler. "Yes my lady." And we walked out. "I'm not your dog." he mumbled once we were out of the room.

"What's wrong?" I questioned Ciel.

"We need to talk… away from Sebastian and William."

"About?"

"Your parents killer and my parents killer. I know who killed my mum and dad, and I also know who killed yours."

I was excited. I could finally kill the man responsible!

"Who!?" I smiled.

"Sebastian killed Victoria Von Hidenburg and Louis Von Hidenburg… and your butler killed my parents…" He said and looked away from me. I was in complete and utter shock.

"I knew Sebastian looked familiar…" I said with anger in my voice. "But how do you know it was William who killed yours?" I asked.

"I knew it when I saw him. By the way he glances at me. The way he sneers at me. He doesn't like me and Tanaka told me he was at the Phantomhive manor as it burnt down. He hated my parents. I still don't know why. They did nothing to him!" He screamed getting angrier and angrier.

"I'm so… sorry… I didn't know he did it. He didn't tell me." I frowned and looked down.

"Don't apologize, apparently you didn't do it, did you?" He asked, anger gone from his face.

"No, I didn't and I never would. I'm not the type of person to kill anyone or hurt anyone. This is a one time thing because he took away the one thing in my life that I cared most about. My family. And the thing is… you're the only one who knows how it feels to be in my position and I actually consider you as a friend. I don't want you to die…but in the end we both do… so nobody wins except for Sebastian and William…" I said.

"Unless." He added. "Unless _we _kill _them_." He said plainly.

" And do you think we can do that? They are demons. It's not that easy to kill a demon… Have you noticed that he wears rosary beads?" I sighed.

"I can get it off and once I do, I want you to throw this at him." He handed me a vial of red liquid. I looked at it confused.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just stay near me by all means and right when I get the necklace off of him. Open the vial and throw it at him. Understood?" He asked seriously.

I nodded my head. I put the vial in between my breasts so it was out of sight. When I looked at Ciel his face was a bit red. "Blushing now are we?" I giggled.

"Oh shut up! I am just not used to being near a girl."

"You have a girl maid. Her name is Mey-Rin, did you honestly forget about her?" I laughed even harder.

"Shut your feminine mouth and lets go." He said and held my hand. I smiled and we walked back to the study.

"Are you ready?" He asked before he opened the door.

"Wait! What about William?" I asked.

"The vial will affect both of them." He grinned.

"Alright." I smiled.

He opened the door and we walked in together. Ciel and William were staring at each other and Sebastian and I were staring at each other.

I tripped and fell. My ankle hurt, really bad. "Ow!" I cried when I tried getting up and walking. I fell back down to the floor. William ran to my side and picked me up. He walked over to the couch and he put me down laying down. "William? Can you please go get me some ice?" I asked.

"Of course My Lady." He said and left.

By the time William was gone, Ciel had gotten the rosary beads off of Sebastian. I got the vial out of my cleavage and opened it. I looked at it for a moment and threw it at Sebastian who had his back towards me.

Sebastian started to glow red. He turned around and started to run towards me.

"Ciel! Do something!" I cried. I couldn't get up or try to run because of my ankle.

"Don't move Bella. Just stay still and be calm." He said blankly.

I closed my eyes and flashed back to when I was 12. It felt like déjà vu, of Sebastian running towards me and me not being able to run out of the way. I sat there and waited for something to happen.

Once everything went quiet, I opened my eyes. Sebastian was gone, but Ciel was in the room smiling. "Wait, what about William?" I asked.

"He's gone too." He smiled. I smiled back.

"This is the first time in years that I have smiled. I have to thank you Bella. You made me remember how to truly smile again." He hugged me.

"Wow, _the _Ciel Phantomhive actually hugging someone? Wow, I did good. I don't think anyone would have guessed that you hugged a person." I joked.

"Shut up…" He laughed.

He closed his eyes as I took his eye patch off. He opened them again and the contract mark was gone. He took off the bandage on my arm covering my contract and it was also gone.

"Ciel! We're okay, we can do whatever we want now and be fine. We don't need to worry about when we'll die anymore." I smiled ear to ear.

"Ciel-y-kinz!" Some girl screeched. Both me and Ciel jumped. "Who is that!?" I asked. He sighed. "Elizabeth… My fiancé…"

"You're what!? You're getting married? When the hell did this happen? Did she ever know that Sebastian was a demon and was going to kill you in a matter of time!?" I freaked out. "She knew nothing and that's how its going to stay. She doesn't need to know anything. If she did she would never leave my side again…" He shivered as he said the last part.

"I'm guessing you don't like your fiancé very much." I giggled. He glared at me. After I said that the door flew open and a small little girl with blonde curly pigtails walked in. She was wearing a long red gown with a pink and white underneath that could be seen through the middle of the had a pink bow in the back and she had a matching headband and choker.

"Ciel!" She smiled happily.

"Hello Elizabeth." He said…not so excited to see her. "This is Bella, a family friend." He added.

"I told you to call me Lizzy!" She whined.

"Hello Miss Lizzy." I nodded at her. She smiled back at me.

"That's a very cute dress! It would look better in pink!" She smiled wider.

"Hah, thank you. I will buy a pink dress just for you." I grinned. I actually really hate pink but because she's so cute, I have to.

"Where's Sebastian?" Lizzy asked. Me and Ciel looked at each other. "He's out on an errand." I answered. Ciel stayed quiet. "Oh okay." She smiled.

"Well I got to go! Bye Ciel, bye Bella, nice meeting you!" She smiled and left with her maid.

"Well that was…something." I laughed. He sighed in response. I giggled. When I looked over at him he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "You don't like her?" I asked trying to hold in a laugh.

He glared at me. "Not really. I mean, she means well but she's just…ehh…" He shivered. I laughed, and accidentally snorted. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. We both exploded with laughter after an awkward silence.

"Wait…I don't know how to get home and I don't know how to drive a carriage… William does it for me…" I thought out loud. "I can ask Tanaka to drive you." He smiled.

"I would like that." I smiled back. "Imogen must be worried about us…well now me…"

"Go outside, I'll get Tanaka." He smiled. I nodded and left. A couple of moments after I got there, a tiny chibi man walked out next to Ciel. "That's Tanaka?" I questioned. "Tanaka was present when my family was murdered, and attempted to warn me to escape. In doing so, an unseen attacker stabbed him from behind, severely injuring him. It is unknown how he escaped the mansion which was then set aflame."

"Oh. Well, hello Mr. Tanaka, a pleasure to meet you." I smiled. "Hoh hoh hoh." He replied. "That's all he can say unless he isn't in chibi form…" Ciel added. "Oh okay."

"So where do you live Ms. Bella?" Ciel smiled.

"The Von Hidenburg manor…it's in the western part of London." I said.

"Well this is going to be quite a trip." Ciel laughed. I smiled. "You up for this Tanaka?" Ciel asked.

"Hoh hoh hoh."

"Off we go then." Ciel helped me in the carriage.

"How different will it be without Sebastian and William…?" I asked a bit nervous.

"It will be lonely and hard… that I know for a fact. And it will also be different because we will have to do everything ourselves. It's not going to be an easy life without them. Do not forget, they were demons they could do just about everything, and because you and I tracked people down for the Queen, many people will be after us, so we have to be careful. Understood?" He said.

"I'm starting to regret this… I'm scared." I frowned. He had a guilty look on his face after I said that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to let you know what's going to happen." Ciel frowned.

My vision started to go fuzzy. I got this intense pain in my head. "Ahhh!" I screamed and held my head. "Bella!" Ciel screamed. He didn't know what to do…

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

Bella started screaming out of nowhere. She held her head tightly in her hands. Then her eyes changed… her pupil's started to dilate and then they just… disappeared. "Be…Bella?" I asked.

Her eyes then turned red. "Trying to get rid of me My Lord?" She said with Sebastian's voice.

"Se…Sebastian!?" I screamed.

"Don't be afraid now, My Lord, your little friend is fine. I only came for one thing."

"Which is…?"

"Your soul." He said and then her eyes lit up bright red. The next thing I knew… everything went black… "Fuck you… Sebastian Michaelis…" I managed to get out.


End file.
